The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical manual transmission or a dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes a plurality of gear sets that are selectively engaged by a plurality of torque transmitting devices, such as, for example, dog clutches or synchronizers. The synchronizers are preferably moved between one or two engaged positions and a neutral position. The synchronizers are actuated by a synchronizer actuator. The synchronizer actuator generally includes a shift fork connected to the synchronizer, a shift rail connected to the shift fork, and an actuator that contacts and moves the shift rail. Typically, these actuators that move the shift rail, and therefore the position of the synchronizer, are electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic actuators. Electro-mechanical and electro-hydraulic actuators typically include closed loop position control and separate position sensors. While effective, there is room in the art for alternative synchronizer actuating systems that reduce complex components, eliminates closed loop position control, and have self-positioning sensing capability.